A New Rapunzel (It's Rampion!) Story
by FigsVsNewton
Summary: Meet Rapunzel ("Rampion!") The not so soothing main character, with the help of his friends and a beautiful girl called Bidasari, He will have to solve the mystery of her "magic" voice before snow-white takes a bite out of that poisoned apple. What happens when all the characters you know and love come to New York? Your about to find out!
1. Prolouge

The squeal of the bed was melodious to my ears as the next girl came in, this was hopefully the one. She was average height if not a bit small at her height of 5'4" but being of Malaysian decent it is to be expected, to any eye she was gorgeous, with knee length black hair pale skin and red lips, maybe if she were a bit older. Wait, when has that ever stopped me? Ha! As she was wheeled in the thin cloth of the hospital gown peaked as her body reacted to the cold of the sterile room and the fear evident in her eyes. Just after I finish this one, this one was another failure, even if she was almost as beautiful as the next girl, with short-ish blonde hair and a body as curvy if not more so than test subject B1D454R1, the one coming up next to the curtain as I finish pulling the most important part out. As I remove the small red glistening pearl out of the dead one's throat an artery bursts and sprays the white partition curtain with clotted lukewarm liquid, causing the next girl to scream in fear, startled at the sight of the blood leaking down the thin cloth separating her and the last one. Oh, how I love it when they scream! This one's voice is better than the rest thou, interesting, maybe this one won't be a failure like the others. I can't wait as I walk around the curtain stained in the dead one's blood. As one assistant puts a cloth over her mouth covered in the sweet smelling scent of chloroform I tell her like the rest,

"Hello, my dear, I will be your doctor today, Dr. Prince C. King, and you will be a beautiful new addition to my armory, and by how you look, my bedroom as well" I snicker as she falls asleep, terror still in her eyes, Oh how I love it when they scream!


	2. Chapter 1

**I love switching characters and this is my love letter to that, I know I am not very good and it will need some work but I'll try to update frequently and at the end of certain chapters I will ask for your opinion as to what will happen next. My characters are all an original take on these fairy tales and I appreciate any and all feedback even if you hate it. I will put meanings and Side notes at the bottom in case anyone is interested in why I chose to make my characters so very different from the traditional sense based on comments from the last chapter. This is my prologue for now but that might change as new ideas develop.**

 **Thank you for your read and I hope this will show you that even fairy tales are not as simple as they may seem sometimes. ~(^-^)~ (P.S. this is my signature so you will know this is me talking.~(^-^)~ another variation of this will be ~(*-*)~ )**

A New Rapunzel ("It's Rampion!") Story.

Prologue: An Almost Empty, Cat Filled Alley.

Once upon a time, say about 30 minutes ago, a new story took place, and this is how it goes.

"Almost there." whispers the boy as he slowly and gently moves one foot after another; the steel yarn clutched tightly in his hands. As the ground moves closer, and the people on the streets come into focus, and all he could do was think ' _faster, Faster, FASTER!'_ With the sound of horns blaring below and the idle chatter of those on the concrete floor grows with every step; the progress is slow but skillful, as it should having had 5 years of experience. He has gone over that day in his head every night as he makes the trek down and back.

 _ **'**_ _ **I do this for your own good my dear, some day you will understand why. Trust me my child, Mother knows best!**_ _ **'**_ And the door shut at the top of his very own Rapunzel's tower.

' _Ha! More like skyscraper in the center of New York city!_ ' He thought with a snort, and slipped, and screamed "Holy Cr p!" As he scrambles to regain his footing on the side of the tower, the moon glints off his hair tied in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

' _Pure as gold!_ ' many have said over the years, which had partially lead to his dreadful nickname among his friends below the tower "Rapunzel" like the story of the girl locked in a tower just like he is (usually). With the last few(10) feet within reach the boy jumps off the side and lets the whirl of cord soothe his ears while waiting for the thump of stone under boot to grace the never quiet city streets. However, this time two thumps hit him.

In a flash a streak of hair, black as a raven's wing, rushes past with a short and quickly muttered "Hello! Goodbye!" left in its wake. With an astonished stare on Rapunzel's part the figure runs down the alley way a blur of black and turns a corner.

"Wait!" Rapunzel yells after the figure. "Wait a minute!" and he dashes off at full speed after the blur of black. As he catches up the blur gains focus. A beautiful girl in black clothes with long black hair tied inches from the end with a black ribbon. "Hey! Wait! I said Wait!" pleads Rapunzel as he starts to tire. "Please!"

At this the girl seemed to take pause.

"Please! Please wait a second!" Rapunzel continues to cry at the girl in black. "If you are going to continue running at least tell me your name!"

"Bidasari,… my name is Bidasari." She tells him and off she runs only to turn a corner and disappear as he rushes to the corner seconds later only to find an almost empty cat filled alley. All he could think about on the way to his destination was the girl: red lips like rose petals, eyes blue as a summer day, black hair down to her knees, and skin white as snow.


	3. Chapter 2

Do you have a magical problem?

Do you need some magical help?

Hand caught in the witch's cauldron?

Caught stealing from a fairy's forest?

Then do we have the fix for you!

Say hello to your friendly neighborhood Knights in shining armor! We are the Knights of the Square Table! ( **Dorks!** ) We are four Handsome young men( **F^ &Kers**) Who are well versed in the world of the paranormal. We can cure throat frogs to frog curses and everything in between. We even slay dragons!( **Please B!+ches** ) For a Fair Price of course! Prices of services and Explanations of jobs will be discussed at meeting sites designated after you call this number! (516) xxx-xx99! We await your magical problems!

~0~

"I told you it was a stupid poster Robin."

"Now, now, Rapunzel! Don't worry! We still get jobs don't we?"

"That's not my Name! My name is Rampion! I'm so sorry my mom named me after a fr!ggin plant!"

"Aww, Does the princess feel sad?"

"I swear Robin if you don't shut up I'm gonna tell Böse-Hund, you were hitting on Majhen medved while she was in germany."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, and we both know she will castrate you faster than you can say Es tut mir Leid." Rapunzel, Ehem, Rampion stated.

"Oh, come on you kill-joy, just get back home before you mother finds out and has me arrested for kidnapping a teen.

Böse-Hund- Bad Wolf

Majhen medved- Little Bear

Es tut mir Leid- I'm sorry.

I apologize for any crappy translations i am not fluent in many of the languages i reference so if you have any suggestions i would be happy to hear them in the comments! ~(^-^)~


	4. Chapter 3

"Rapunzel!" yells Rapunzel's friend. A kid around his age of 18 nicknamed red, for his long red hooded trench coat like the girl in the tale by a similar name.

"I told you a million times call me Rampion at least!" Rapunzel yelled at his friend.

"Well hold it for now 'cause the client is here!" Red told him. And as soon as he hears this Rapunzel's eyes widen in astonishment. There stands his black blur of a girl called Bidasari, the newest client for Rapunzel and his thieving friends, known through the city's dark alleys as the only place to fix one's more ,paranormal, problems. Have it be bring cursed loves back together even if they had been dead for over 40 years, or change a bird back into a girl after she foolishly gets caught sneaking into the local witches house to steal some bread. If the world in the light doesn't know it exists, Rapunzel and his teammates are the ones who make sure it stays that way.(at a reasonable price of course.)

"Weeell, Ello Ello!" Up walks a tall skinny man around the age of 20 in dark green skinny jeans, and dark green tee shirt, dark moccasins, and a dark green barrette. "I see you've meht the new client. Es'cuse My accent miss I come from England, I do. It's a Pleasure, mah men call Me Robin, like the great man Robin 'ood." As he bows low another man walks up behind him.

"Hello signorina, I… am Aladino, but the boys 'ere cawll me Al. If ya can't guess mah code name then imah be pretty delusi you know, disappointed." Says a lean built 18 year old in genie pants, sneakers, and a buttoned vest with an Italian mob handkerchief about his head.

"Now awll me boys ah heya! Milady we are the square table." Dictates Robin with a flourish, only to get a chuckle out of al and red, and a nice big embarrassed cough out of Rapunzel. As Bidasari scans the group, her eyes end on Rapunzel in the back, a tall boy in his late teens the one with golden hair, black army like gear, and a pair of high tech goggles atop his head. The same boy who had stopped her earlier as she made her way to the meeting point the six of them are in now.

"My dear zyevoshka, why so hesitant? Tell the luziev your problems and they will do what they can. Ya bishiotz stibiya, I promise you, this is the right decision." And out from the black shadows behind Bidasari comes a small hunched old raisin of a Russian man. The girl turns to the man and their eyes meet for second, and, as if an entire conversation has gone by in that time the girl nods.

"Khlamushka has told me that you are the best at getting back what has been stolen?" She inquired.

"But of course!" Robin boasted. "What can we do to help a crackin' young lady like you, Hmm?"

"I need your help to get something back stolen from me." Bidasari told them.

"And what is that?" Questioned Robin.

"My life."

zyevoshka- Girl

luziev- Men/ Boys


End file.
